


Heart Attack in Black and White

by BasementVampire



Series: Adventures of Ghoul and Party Poison [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Frank Iero, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Painplay, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, Sub Frank Iero, Superheroes, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Ghoul is up to his old tricks again, terrorizing Gotham and causing trouble for his superhero nemesis Party Poison. However, Gerard also happens to be Frank's boyfriend. And his supervillain antics can mean only one thing--he's definitely getting punished.





	Heart Attack in Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I can't believe I finally finished this! I am so glad I was able to; things have been really hectic for me lately, but I did it. I hope you guys will like this! (See, I told you I would manage to post something decent!)
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
>  
> 
> day eight: spit as lube

“That was real cute.”

Frank looked up at the other man with feigned innocence, asking, “What do you mean, Gee?”

Gerard rolled his eyes in annoyance. “You know exactly what I mean. That stunt with the tourists?”

“Oh, that?” Frank said, big puppy-dog eyes still trained on Gerard’s dark face. “I was just having some fun.”

“Fun?” Gerard growled, grabbing Frank’s long hair and yanking his head back. “People could have died.”

Wincing, Frank forced a smile. “Exactly.”

Gerard sighed, releasing Frank before shoving him to the floor. “You’ve been really bad, Frankie,” he said, eyes dark but playful. “I think you need to be punished.”

Frank worried his lip between his teeth, stomach turning with excitement. “You gonna spank me?” he asked, somewhat hopeful.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Gerard teased, petting the other man’s hair. “No, I’ve got something else in mind.”

Frank nuzzled into his lover’s touch, rubbing against his hand like a kitten. “I’m sorry for being bad,” he breathed, gazing up at Gerard with apologetic eyes. Now that he was slipping into the headspace, Frank found himself much more eager to please. Although even when he wasn’t submitting to Gerard, Frank desperately wanted the superhero to be happy with him.

Gerard’s lips turned up in a small smile. He stroked Frank’s cheek, and the adoring look in his eyes made Frank hurt a little inside. “I know you’re a good boy, Frankie. But you’ve got to learn to behave. That’s why I have to punish you.”

“What are you going to do to me?” Frank asked anxiously.

“Well,” Gerard said, voice taking on a darker tone, “you really could have hurt people today. So I think to teach you a lesson, I’m gonna have to hurt you a little bit.”

Frank’s stomach turned, but he stayed quiet, waiting for Gerard to continue.

“Here’s what’s gonna happen.” His fingers tangled in Frank’s hair, firm but not painful. “I’m gonna fuck you. But you’re not getting any prep. Or lube. You’re gonna suck me off, and that’s all you’re getting. Understand?”

Frank nodded eagerly. “Yes. Thank you.” He was shocked Gerard was letting him off so easily; Frank liked it rough anyway, so he was almost looking forward to the punishment. “You’re so good to me.”

That sweet smile reappeared on Gerard’s face. “Because I love you.”

It wasn’t the first time he’d said those words, but the sentiment still managed to make Frank’s heart flutter like crazy. He could hardly believe it was true, but it was; Frank and Gerard, already fighting feelings for each other, had fallen hard and fast after they’d started dating. Despite being arch enemies as Ghoul and Party Poison, the two couldn’t seem to stop themselves falling madly in love.

“Kiss me,” Frank whispered. “Please, Gee.”

Gerard leaned down, capturing Frank’s lips in a soft kiss. Even though this was supposed to be one of their scenes, Frank knew the other man couldn’t help but let his normal, sweet self come through. Which was probably why Gerard was going so easy on Frank; he could never quite bring himself to punish Frank too hard. Sometimes, he could be cruel—he’d whipped Frank, spanked him, choked him, and once, he’d given Frank a bloody nose—but usually, Gerard liked to dote on and praise Frank. Frank liked that just as much as being dominated. He always wanted to please his lover, and nothing made him happier than when Gerard told him he was a good boy or kissed him, slow and gentle.

But that didn’t mean they didn’t like to get freaky in bed.

“Now,” Gerard sighed, pulling back from the other man, “I want you to be a good boy and suck my cock.”

Frank whimpered, nodding obediently as he unbuttoned Gerard’s jeans and began tugging them down. Once they were kicked aside, along with his underwear, Frank took his lover’s cock in his hand, stroking him slowly before bringing his lips to the head.

Gerard moaned when Frank’s wet mouth was finally around him. Frank gazed up at the other man through long lashes as he sank down, taking Gerard all the way in until his dick hit the back of Frank’s throat.

“Good boy,” Gerard praised, fingers tangling in the other’s hair. “God, you’ve got such a pretty mouth.”

Frank hummed, eyes fluttering shut as he bobbed his head. The butterflies inside him went crazy with each of Gerard’s satisfied little sighs and groans, and Frank hollowed his cheeks and swallowed around him, doing anything he could to please his lover.

Gerard tugged on Frank’s hair, pulling him down. There was something about the strong grip on his hair, forcing Frank’s head down onto Gerard’s cock, that made him almost swoon.

Gerard rocked his hips forward, fucking into Frank’s mouth as he muttered, “Taking me so well, kitten. You just love having my cock down your throat, huh?”

Frank whined, letting himself be used in the best possible ways. He gave a disappointed little noise when Gerard yanked him back by the hair and off his dick.

Gerard smirked. “Aw, sorry, princess,” he teased, cupping Frank’s face in his hand. “You’re not getting me off with your mouth, though.”

Gerard pulled Frank to his feet, helping him out of his clothes and taking off his own shirt as well. A quick, dirty kiss, and then Frank was being pushed onto the bed.

“Hands and knees,” Gerard ordered.

Frank obeyed immediately, scrambling into the position before turning back to meet Gerard’s deliciously dark eyes. “Am I doing good?” he asked, desperate for affection.

Gerard smiled and stroked his hands down Frank’s sides. “You’re being _so_ good for me, kitten. I almost feel bad for having to punish you. But you know the rules…”

That was the only thing that carried over from their other lives to the bedroom; whenever Frank caused trouble as Ghoul, he got punished for it later.

“Yes,” Frank said breathily. He gasped when Gerard lined himself up and began slowly pushing in. “I know. I try to be good for you.”

Gerard thrust in carefully, trying not to hurt Frank too much—even though it was a punishment, he didn’t want to seriously injure his lover. “I know you do, baby,” he cooed, stroking Frank’s hair. “You’re just a crazy little thing. But you’re a good boy.”

Frank moaned aimlessly as Gerard bottomed out, stopping only for a moment before starting up a rough, relentless pace. He grabbed onto Frank’s hair, pulling his head back as he slammed in.

“God, you’re so fuckin tight,” Gerard breathed into the other man’s ear.

Frank cried out desperately, aching with the pain of being fucked almost dry but loving it in some masochistic way. He was so hard, and he felt his stomach tighten with each of Gerard’s praises and compliments. “Gee,” he moaned, fucking himself back onto his boyfriend’s cock. “Oh, fuck…”

Gerard growled, pounding into him harder and yanking back on Frank’s hair. “Such a slut,” he teased, smacking Frank’s ass and making him moan brokenly. “My good little slut, huh?”

“Yes,” Frank whimpered, arms giving out and leaving him held up only by Gerard’s firm grasp on his hair. “All yours.”

Gerard pulled Frank’s head back and gave him a sloppy kiss, murmuring, “That’s right. You’ll always be mine; no one else’s.”

At that moment, Gerard’s hips shifted and he hit Frank’s prostate dead-on, making him squeal with pleasure, eyes rolling back. Groaning, Gerard angled his thrusts to keep hitting that spot, making Frank whine and moan incoherently, delirious with pleasure.

“Good little baby,” Gerard purred, biting down on Frank’s ear. “You’re such a good boy for me aren’t you? You’d do anything I say, wouldn’t you, precious?”

Frank whimpered, nodding weakly. Gerard let go of his hair and Frank collapsed onto the bed, moaning and gasping as his lover pounded him through the mattress. Gerard watched him, a pretty, desperate little thing, with his eyes rolled back and his mouth hanging open as he gave wordless cries of pain and pleasure.

Gerard grabbed Frank’s hips and slammed into him harder, head falling back as he enjoyed the other man’s body. He groaned softly, high on hormones and dizzy with the power he had over Frank—the unstoppable supervillain who wreaked havoc incessantly, but would just as soon drop to his knees for Gerard.

“Gonna let me come inside you?” Gerard rasped, grabbing Frank by the hair and shoving his face into the pillow. Frank’s moan was muffled, and he fought against Gerard’s strong grasp, whining and kicking and struggling for breath. “I know how much you love that, you slut. You love to feel used. Owned.”

When Gerard finally released him, Frank gasped for breath, eyes hazy. “Oh please,” he managed to slur, clutching at the sheets desperately. “Anything you want.”

Gerard smirked, reaching beneath Frank to grab his cock. He jerked the other man off roughly in time with his thrusts, fucking into Frank harder as he sobbed dryly. “Go on. Come for me, sweetheart. You’ve been so good for me.”

His words sent Frank over the edge, and within a few moments, he was mewling and coming all over the sheets, making a mess of himself and the bed. His eyes crossed and he shuddered, moaning shamelessly as Gerard continued pounding into his prostate.

“Mm, good boy,” Gerard muttered, the movement of his hips growing more erratic as he chased his orgasm. “Look so pretty when you come, fuck. God, I’m so close.”

With a few more thrusts, Gerard was coming, burying his cock in Frank’s ass and groaning as he spilled inside him. Frank whimpered; he felt so degraded and used, and he absolutely loved it.

When they had both come down from their highs, Gerard went to the bathroom to fetch a washcloth. As he wiped Frank down with it, he murmured, “You were so good for me. You did so well, Frankie.”

Frank smiled sleepily, making grabby hands at Gerard and pulling him down into his arms. “I love you,” he whispered.

Gerard smiled back, pressing a soft kiss to Frank’s cheek as he tossed the washcloth aside and climbed into bed to cuddle with his lover. “I love you, too,” he replied, brushing Frank’s shaggy hair away from his face. “No matter what, I love you. More than you could ever know.”

Frank curled up in the other man’s arms, feeling warm and safe and sated, and for that moment, he was truly happy.


End file.
